


Lunch with Parents

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [51]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Episode: s03 Papa-Garou | Weredad, Family Dynamics, Gen, Kwami Swap, Language Barrier, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Mistakes, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rejection, Secret Identity, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Due to unnecessary panic, Marinette accidentally confessed to her partner. Unfortunately, her dad heard it.Now, she has to face the consequence of her actions.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain
Series: Mari-nyan [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Lunch with Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the Dupain-Cheng family to be like this actually. XD

It is official. Misterbug is trying to kill her.

"Urggghhh!" Marinette pulls her pigtails, looking up for death to take her. When she knew he was seconds away from making the correct conclusion, she blurted the first thing that came to mind. The game-changing words: **I am in love you.** Marinette has never confessed to anyone before. She wanted to say those words to Adrien, but since those were her first words... That must mean she loves Misterbug too.

"This is a total disaster!" Marinette screamed, prancing around her room. She even confessed at her own balcony and that is utterly romantic. How is that NOT romantic?!

"Calm down, baby bread." Plagg munched on Swiss cheese, watching the drama queen. "It's not like your dad always wanted a son-in-law."

"But he DOES!" Marinette covered her face with her throw pillow and even then Plagg can hear her words, slightly muffled but good enough. "Iyemgonnadey!"

"No you won't. Relax and pray Tikki doesn't let him come." Plagg yawned.

"Right! His kwami." Marinette removed the pillow from her face, beaming in optimism. "She would never let him go and interact with a fan right?!"

"Yeah-" He paused halfway. "Oh wait. She loves your macarons."

"..." Marinette covers her face with another pillow and promptly screams.

"Ah but maybe Misterbug is rich and he can buy us all the cheese?" Plagg dreamed, ignoring his chosen. "Camembert every day!"

...

* * *

...

Ten minutes in... Lunch has turned into a tense interrogation between her father and partner. Misterbug is doing great. Really great or maybe her despair on the situation has lowered the bar? Anyhow, if this keeps up, Misterbug will realize she's been going out to stalk him of all people. Marinette does not stalk her partner FYI. In fact, she was the one who suggested to take separate patrol to cover more ground! There. She said it. She does not love Misterbug... Maybe _like_ like and maybe closer if given the time...?!

BUT that's besides the point! André ice cream is never wrong. Her parents and friends told her to take it seriously so she will. The fact she is given green for his eyes, pink for his lips and rocky road for his attire must mean she is paired with a green-eyed guy who likes wearing black and white... That being **Adrien Agreste**. As soon as she realized the dilemma, she started losing the ability to speak like a normal human being. It's like the Little Mermaid, but she herself causes the pain to be inflicted onto herself. _The air likes to trip her. Promise._

"Do you like hamsters, son?" Tom asked. _Marinette internally cringed in every question of her dad. Sweet, lovable dad is a double-edged sword._ She also wonders why Maman isn't doing anything.

"Hamsters?" Misterbug inquired, utterly confused at the dreaming baker.

"My daughter _loves_ them, but not as much as kitten-!" Tom was cut off by Marinette herself.

"Dad. I think the food is running out." Marinette prayed an akuma comes so this could end.

"I will be back." Tom rushed off, leaving the three individuals alone for a short while. It was enough time to ask what exactly is dad planning. Pretty sure Misterbug has stuff to do too.

"爸爸在干吗？" Marinette looked dead in the eye of her entertained mother, giving a cup of water when Misterbug started coughing. Marinette looks at her partner, apologizing. "Sorry about the vol-au-vents. Dad must have been to excited and placed a ton of pepper."

"N-no. It's good." Misterbug coughed, grabbing the water and taking a drink. Marinette returns her focus to her mother who's still smiling like the conspirator she is.

"我不知道~" Sabine shook her head, resigned to the incoming disaster. "你爸爸太固执了，所以我让他独自。"

"你让他?!" Marinette tugged her pigtails and did Misterbug laugh?

"啊!" Sabine grinned, eyes twinkling in mischief but Marinette felt more of dread than joy. "你能理解我们吗?"

"是." Misterbug smiled and Marinette can see her life spiraling to chaos. GREAT! What was the point in speaking Chinese if this guy understands them?!

"她的中文很好." Misterbug even praised her! Her mother beams at the indirect praise while Marinette continues to spiral.

"Nononono." Marinette covered her face, embarrassed by so many things. She thought she was sneaky but Misterbug knows what she's saying. What was the point of lying to Alya to avoid people from learning she understands Mandarin?! It was her secret code to her mom's side. She didn't want people to find out and lo! Here's Misterbug who magically knows Chinese! If it weren't for the fact dad couldn't speak Chinese properly, the Bakery would have been an explosive mix of French and Chinese. It's "Nononononono..."

"Don't tell anyone about this. Marinette is really shy." Sabine chuckled, watching her suffer. _What else did they talk about while she was spiraling?!_ Marinette looked at Misterbug to see him sheepishly laughing. _MAMAN!_

"Did he speak Chinese, Sabine?" Tom rushed in with a heart-shaped soufflé. Sabine didn't answer as Tom answered it himself. "He did, didn't he? A match made in Heaven."

"Swallow me whole, hollow Earth.." Marinette pleaded. 'Dad why?!'

"Tom." Sabine starts calmly, but Marinette knows her mother is hooked at this superhero who can speak their language. It must be a genetic thing or a tradition, but her mom wants her to date someone who can speak Chinese. _Hiss!_ Marinette lowered her hands to glare at her mother speak. "How about we let Misterbug tell us himself what he wants?"

'Wait. I can use this!' Marinette lowered her hands and nodded. "Good idea! Because he seems like the kind of boy who changes his mind rather quickly."

"Actually, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Marinette, here's the thing." Misterbug starts and Marinette can hear the choir singing in the background. She knows she can count on her partner not to ruin a civilian's life (even if it's hers) and not start a relationship when he has a target sign on his head. Hawkmoth could use whoever Misterbug loves and she, as Lady Noire, will strangle that bug if that happens. Strangle? Maybe tie the guy up using the optional leather belt (she can summon in the middle of the transformation sequence) at the top of the Eiffel tower? For an hour! _That'll teach him a lesson._

"Marinette." Misterbug placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "You're an awesome girl, and I get that you have feelings for me. After all, I'm awesome in so many ways, even _I_ could fall in love with myself!"

'Oh brother...' Marinette shook her head in disbelief. Maybe she found another weakness to Misterbug. His attitude and action towards his love life.

"Anyway, I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else. (Marinette paused, aware he's talking about her (Super hero her), and looked up at him.) Even if she might love somebody else, I'm in love with Lady Noire..."

"I'm really sorry, Marinette." Misterbug looked at her with a _look_. Marinette doesn't know what that _look_ is, but it reminds her of someone she knows. ANYWAYS!

"Uh.. I'm.. so... SO SAD TO HEAR THIS!" Marinette buffered a bit, but pulling away from Misterbug was the best way to look hurt and not face both parties. "To think I spent all this time following you everywhere to tell you that I loved you Bu-Misterbug! (Marinette bit her tongue. Ouch.)"

"I am so miserable!" Marinette wailed and before Misterbug could touch her, she raised her face to cover it with her hands. "No one will ever love me! I'll end up all alone with my hamsters!"

"Marinette-" Misterbug, that sweet oaf, tries to touch her but Marinette leaped out of her seat and rushed to the stairs.

"And its name will be LONELINESS!" Marinette yelled as she ran up, slamming the door and lets out a cry.

...

"You should enroll in the drama club." Plagg snickered. Marinette slowed down her crying sounds to a considerable level before giggling.

"Oh kwami! That was fun." Marinette ran to her chaise and hugged her pillow. She's never been rejected before in a relationship because she never fell in love. She's the one who keeps rejecting people. It's not her fault the guys who propose are all strangers. How can you love someone you barely know? To have done and felt the same rejection _she had for the others_ through her partner, on the other hand, left a soft ache that was relieving by itself.

"Love is so weird." Marinette sighed.

"You are one weird human." Plagg perched on the chaise, munching on his cheese. He finished it, frowning and rushed towards the mini-fridge. He opens it, counting the cheese. "Hey! Now that that's over, let's get out of here and grab some cheese- WOAAAH!"

"What the?!" Marinette stood up from her chaise, staring at the purplish-black color drown her stuff. Marinette rushed forward, reaching out to the kwami. "Plagg!"

"Marinette!" Plagg called back, getting pushed out from the magic as it materialized to vines?

"Great." Plagg looked up at the giant beanstalk. He takes a deep breath, motivating himself. "Do it for the cheese!"

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette has never been rejected by a guy before because she never fell in love until... yeah. Adrien I guess?


End file.
